The All(e)y
by Llmav
Summary: <html><head></head>In which Austin and Ally spend some time in an alley.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is not at all sweet, I don't really know where it came from and I wrote it in like an hour really late one night.**

**And then it sat in my drafts for like three months until I finally finished it up.**

**This is really, really, really not a love story.**

**This is written in first person from Ally's point of view.**

**It was fun to be in horny Ally's head for a little while. A lot of fun, actually.**

**It's extremely OOC, but I'm not sure of why I feel the need to warn you, as I think that's more like the rule than the exception at this point.**

**I decided to turn this into a two-shot, because legally there can only be so much smut in one chapter, so keep your eyes open for part two, it should be cumming soon.**

**Please let me know what you guys think.**

I was bored.

Out of my mind.

But what else was new.

It was kind of late, yet not nearly late enough.

That _usually_ seemed to be the case when I was at work, though.

Working as a hotel receptionist was exactly as much fun as it sounded.

It hadn't exactly been my first choice, but unfortunately I couldn't live off of dreams alone.

The lobby was currently empty, and I felt like the big clock hanging on the adjacent wall was mocking me, each tiny little move towards the final destination (also known as the time that my shift would be over) almost purposefully slow, the ticking sound functioning as a too bland yet disturbingly fitting soundtrack to my life.

It was almost as if time was literally standing still.

And sometimes, _often_, I felt like it kind of did.

Nothing exciting ever happened around here.

It was Friday, which meant that we were busier than usual, but then again, not busy enough.

I was getting out in an hour.

60 puny minutes that managed to somehow feel like a damn eternity.

If it was true that time flies when you're having fun, the opposite was clearly accurate as well.

I couldn't remember _ever_ being as bored before, but maybe that was only because the days of uneventfulness blended together into a long, grayish mass of...blah.

To be completely honest, though, I wasn't exactly sure of _why_ I was in such a rush to get out of there.

It's not like I was doing anything _fun_ afterwards, anyways.

Sure, I had a date-_ish..._engagement.

With Dallas.

I didn't really want to think about it.

It wasn't a date, really, or if _it_ was, if I _had_ to call it that, it was a charity date, one I had simply agreed to to earn some much needed positive dating karma.

It was a good deed. That's what it was.

I was doing it to be _nice_.

That didn't mean that I was going to _enjoy_ it, though.

Maybe it would have been nicer, better, to just turn him down, but fuck, I didn't have the heart for it, as I had already done so countless times. He was so overly persistent, like a non-understanding, disobedient two-year old, unable to accept no for an answer, no matter how many times I declined his invites.

He had finally just wore me out and I had reluctantly given in as my patience had reached the point of non-existence, which coincidentally matched the level of affection I felt towards him.

Dall_ass. _

There really wasn't anything _wrong_ with him, he just wasn't _right_.

At least not for me.

He, on the other hand, seemed to be living under some misguided notion that we were meant to be, or something.

Eww.

_He_ was looking for _the_ _one, _hoping to find his match made in cliche heaven, the co-star in his own ultimate love story, the story he would tell his grandchildren in front of sparkling fires while drinking delicious, homemade hot chocolate...

It kind of made me want to puke.

It wasn't necessarily that I didn't believe in love.

As a matter of fact, I was a hopeless romantic, I _loved_ love, but at this point, it was in a similar way to that of someone who was going through their 8th divorce and still believed in marriage.

It was nice in theory.

But Dallas and me together wasn't even nice in theory.

I thought of him as a friend.

Sort of.

To be completely honest, he wasn't even in the friend zone, because that would entail me wanting to hang out with him as well, _friends_, and I wasn't sure about that.

Or, rather, I was sure I _didn't_ want that.

Dallas was dumb as a rock.

A dumb rock.

I sighed in purebred boredom, probably for the 18th time in the last minute, when the sliding glass doors suddenly shut open and in walked God.

God was blonder than I had pictured, and tall. Very tall.

Beardless.

And quite a but younger than was commonly believed.

He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which was more on the casual side than I had expected, but then again, I also hadn't expected to meet him there, in the lobby of a semi-nice, but unexciting yet still overpriced hotel.

He was rolling a small bag behind him, and he cursed out loud as one of the small wheels got stuck in the door.

So God had a dirty mouth.

Huh.

I'm not going to pretend that I didn't enjoy the profanities coming out from between his nice looking lips.

So maybe he wasn't an _actual_ God.

It didn't really matter, though, as I was pretty sure that he could still be my road to salvation and my savior, perhaps not from my sins (pretty sure he could create some new ones, though), but most likely from my chronic case of distress. And sexual dissatisfaction.

He smiled slightly once our eyes met, and I was in heaven.

_Fuck_ _me_. He had dimples. Dimples that I wanted to run my tongue over, dimples that I wanted to live in, dimples that I wanted to make love to...

Ironically, he was hot as hell. Maybe even hotter.

He looked slightly familiar for some odd reason, and I got the feeling as if I recognized him from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I wanted him to finger me, though.

He was still smiling at me, a smile that kind of made me literally weak in the knees.

Or perhaps weaker.

It was a good thing I was behind the counter, slightly leaning up against it, or I might have fallen down and turned into a cliche puddle of mush on the cheap, tile lobby floor, unashamedly worshipping at his feet.

As it was, though, the only puddle present was the ever-growing one in my slowly no longer dry underwear.

The panty-ruiner's hair was light, and messy, as if someone had recently ran their fingers through it.

I was instantly and irrationally jealous of said somebody.

He didn't have a lot of luggage, just that small bag, but he was accompanied by two large, grumpyish men in black jackets, both of them looking as if they could use an ounce of loosening up and just a pinch of fun, along with a heavy dose of exercise.

I immediately wondered what they were doing at my hotel.

Well, not _my_ hotel.

_Trust_ me, had it been _my_ hotel, I wouldn't have been working the late-night Friday shift at the front desk.

Or any other shifts either, for that matter.

"Checking in?" My voice sounded different, like it was a few pitches too high, but it wasn't as if he would know that.

I was hoping that he wouldn't notice my almost heavy breathing, either.

He was not very likely to miss _that_, though, as I was almost hyperventilating, on the verge of passing out, mentally praying that he was certified in CPR, but who the fuck was I kidding, I would allow him to mouth-to-mouth me anytime, anywhere, no certification needed.

He could mouth-to-other-body-parts me too, if he was so inclined.

He nodded. "I have a reservation."

His voice was a freaking choir.

Masculine yet soft, like the growl of a grizzly bear that just wanted to cuddle.

I had to clear my throat. "Name?"

I halfway expected him to answer _Bond_. _James_ _Bond_.

For some reason, he kind of reminded me of a movie star. And I bet he would look extraordinarily good in a tux.

And/or in nothing.

Whatever.

He licked his lips before he responded, a quick movement that was almost unnoticeable, yet made my body respond in all sorts of noticeable ways.

How did he manage to _do_ that?

"It's under _Sun_." He smiled, or perhaps smirked, as if there was a joke I wasn't a part of, or maybe a riddle that he was almost impatiently waiting for me to figure out the answer to.

He was giving me too much credit, though, as the only mystery I was currently willing to solve was the question of what was hidden inside of those tight jeans of his.

Oh, and _I_ wanted to be under the Sun.

_Snap out of it._

After all, my job was to check him _in_, not to check him _out_.

I tried to focus on said job, which unfortunately didn't involve me sucking his dick, but rather consisted of the mundane task of pressing some buttons and get him into his room.

And oh, him getting _in _to things...

Gah_. _

Fine, so focusing was clearly an impossible task, but I did my best.

He had the seldom booked penthouse reserved and prepaid, of course he did, because why the hell not, along with one other, luxurious room.

"Just one night?" I was kind of hoping that the booking would be incorrect.

He nodded. "Just traveling through."

_That_ didn't surprise me. Maybe it disappointed me, but it didn't surprise me.

People didn't usually linger around our town, as there were absolutely no reasons to do so.

There was literally _nothing_ to see.

I wasn't even completely sure why _I_ was still there.

"You're all set, Mr. Sun." I handed him the room cards, my fingers 'accidentally' touching his while doing so, and he smiled.

Right at me.

It was like looking directly into _actual_ sunlight, hot and bright, and it made it difficult to see straight.

Yet I couldn't look away.

"So, _Ally_, what is there to _do_ around here on a Friday night?"

Me.

Me me me me me.

Oh wait, I didn't say that.

Sorry.

It was kind of hard to think of anything else, as I was mentally obsessing over how good it would be to have him fuck me hard up against the counter.

Wait...

How the heck did he know my name?

Oh.

Right.

There was a tacky name tag obnoxiously plastered across my chest.

Did that mean that he had been looking at my boobs?

Not that I minded.

I would prefer for him to do more than look.

I was probably blushing, as a result of the all but appropriate images that were now playing on repeat in my mind, like a movie, one where him and I had the two starring roles.

Oh, and the movie was one of the bad pornos that the hotel guests could discreetly rent from their room for the bargain price of $9.99. Plus tax.

I was trying to keep a straight face as my mind fast forwarded to the more descriptive parts of said movie, and _if_ I was successful, my face was the _only_ part of my body that remained unaffected.

He was still observing me, an almost amused look in his eyes.

He had long eye lashes.

And amazing, brown eyes.

Fuck, he made me nervous.

I was incredibly grateful that my hair was pulled up into a perhaps too messy ponytail, or there might have been some excessive and embarrassing hair chewing taking place.

I finally managed to shrug, mostly because there really was no good answer to his question, as there _really_ wasn't much to do around here. The few clubs were all lame, the restaurants all but appetizing and the very limited selection of movies at the nearby movie theatre was less exciting than the $9.99 pornos.

And then I remembered something.

"Well, there's a pool hall not to far down the road..."

It sounded lame. So, so lame. But only because it was.

But that's where I, _we_, were headed on our not-even-friends-not-really-a-date-date.

I caught myself kind of hoping that _he_ would show up.

At least, then, I would have something nice to _look_ at as Dallas was undoubtedly going to be talking my ear off.

"Here. They give you a discount if you tell them that you're staying with us."

He smiled slightly, as if a discount was the last thing he would need, but nodded, as if he was thinking about it, nonetheless. "Ok, thanks, _Ally_."

The way he said my name, as if I was some delicious treat in his mouth, made me wish that I was literally in it.

Or at least some parts of me.

He grabbed the business card that I was holding out for him, our fingers touching once again, and I could have sworn that he lingered for just a second too long.

Or a lifetime too short, depending on how you were looking at it.

He nodded in goodbye before he turned around and walked away.

I pretended to be looking at something on the computer while unashamedly checking out his ass as he was walking towards the elevator.

It was a nice one.

If possible, he was almost as attractive from the back.

He had broad shoulders, but he still looked as if he would be surprisingly agile, as there was a bounce in his step, almost as if he was walking on sunshine.

He had long legs, probably muscular ones, at least if judging by the snugness of the jeans that very tightly stretching over his thick thighs.

And he had very large...shoes.

Damn.

_All_ of him was nice. To look at. I was pretty sure that _he_ was everything but nice, though.

He caught me staring as he turned around once situated inside the elevator, and he smirked as the doors closed shut in front of him.

"You _do_ realize that that was a fake name, right?"

I almost jumped at the sound of the voice coming from underneath the counter, inadvertently snapping me out of my daydream involving undressing the god-slash-man that had just disappeared from my view.

I don't know why it startled me, I should be used to it by now.

Dez _usually_ napped underneath the counter when we were working shifts together.

Sometimes, most of the time, I forgot he was even there.

"How do you know?" I don't know what surprised me more, the fact that he was actually awake, or the fact that he had apparently been paying attention to one of the guests.

Both were rather unusual.

I was shaking my head at him as he crawled out from underneath his hiding place, his uniform slightly wrinkled but _that_ was not unusual, looking newly awakened with his red hair in a disorganized mess (and not in a good way.)

He was my best friend, since forever and for forever.

And since a couple of years back, my all but organized roommate.

I loved him, like the brother I didn't have, but he was a much better friend than he was employee.

"His tone of voice gave it away. It was too rehearsed, not _natural_ enough."

He was spinning his hand around in some animated manner.

Dez talked with his hands a lot.

I shook my head.

Dez didn't know much about anything, and a little about everything, much like an unreliable encyclopedia that sometimes was correct and sometimes was just...not.

As it thought about it I realized that, for once, it kind of made sense, though.

"But why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's famous, or something."

I thought about it for a second before discarding the idea.

I was pretty sure that _that_ wasn't it.

Famous people didn't come to our town.

Yet along stay at my, sorry, _the_ hotel.

Maybe he just didn't like his real name.

The lobby was once again empty, Dez was back to sleeping with his eyes open, propped down on the nearby chair this time around, and the big wall clock was back to relentlessly mocking me.

Ten minutes had passed.

50 more minutes till freedom or perhaps the insane asylum, depending on how bad of a chatter-box Dallas was planning on being.

I thought about the semi-mysterious, blond sex-on-legs some more, and suddenly time was flying by.

25 minutes.

Ah, I really didn't t want to go out with Dallas.

With 10 minutes to go, I left the empty counter in Dez's unreliable hands and went to freshen up in the small, nearby employee bathroom.

I had decided against changing out of my uniform, as that could be considered making an effort and I didn't want to give Dallas the wrong impression.

He had been persistent in coming to pick me up straight from work, mostly because places didn't generally stay open late around here and I guessed that he wanted to prolong the joyous occasion for as long as possible.

I walked back out to the lobby with a few minutes to spare, then spending my last time in freedom trying to convince Dez to meet us at the pool hall.

Or maybe more so to discreetly ambush our non-date date.

Whatever.

I needed him to help me escape if necessary. _When_ necessary.

He refused without even bothering to come up with any believable excuses.

"You're on your own. But _please_ don't bring him back to our place. I don't want to hear the two of you go at it through the wall all night. It's kind of thin, you know." Dez sounded disgusted, and I knew it wasn't just from said activities.

He was, if possible, even less of a fan of Dallas than I was.

I shook my head. "Trust me, I'll be coming home tonight. _Alone_."

I heard a beep from outside.

Dallas was punctual.

Actually, like a minute early.

I wasn't surprised.

I hugged Dez goodbye before walking outside.

Dallas greeted me with a too intimate hug before I got into the car, and he insisted on holding the car door open, like the gentleman I was not looking for, lingering until I was sitting down before closing the door and for a second, I thought he might strap me in as well, not so much to keep me safe, but to make sure I couldn't escape.

I sighed.

His car was plain and clean, just like its driver.

Comfortable, but not very exciting.

It wasn't a far drive, and as we parked in the all but full, large pool hall parking lot, he made me wait in the car so that he could walk around to open the door for me.

I know I should appreciate the gesture, really, but I didn't.

I couldn't.

It felt overdone. Fake.

I was second guessing my decision to go out with him for the hundredandtenth time, as he over-dramatically held open the door to the funky looking pool hall, some very questionable music immediately and uninvitingly filling my ears, and I was already annoyed.

Or perhaps just more so.

But how hard could it possibly be to play decent music?

I looked around. There were more people than I had expected inside. That was not to say that it was packed, but the decent sized bar was surrounded by small groups in various states of intoxication, seemingly in direct relation to their noise level, and I realized that the music that was blasting too loudly was coming from a digital juke-box thingy hanging on the nearby wall.

And, of course, there was a large section of pool tables. Plenty of pool tables.

I was pretty sure I had been there before, a few years back, and that I had left _that_ time making a promise to myself not to come back.

Dallas had assured me that this was "the place to be" and he was right, if what you were looking for was a place where you could and eventfully would die from second hand smoke.

As I made my way towards the u-shaped bar, suddenly in desperate need of a drink, and a strong one at that, a gorgeous girl in a tight dress bumped into me, and I immediately felt extremely underdressed.

As I scanned the room, I realized that it was clearly skirt season.

And coincidentally also hunting season, neither of which lasted long enough in the small, northern town that I (unfortunately) called home.

I _was_ wearing a skirt, but it was the the knee-length, conservative one that was part of my work uniform.

Maybe I should have changed, after all.

By the was Dallas was currently eyeing my every move, I might as well have been wearing a garbage bag or a freaking potato sack and it wouldn't make a difference either way.

Dallas managed to find us two seats, by said bar.

He was good at a few things, fucking probably not being one of them.

Not that I would know.

I _did_ have some standards, after all.

But he looked like the kind of guy who had the right equipment yet wouldn't know what to do with it.

We sat down and he ordered us some drinks while I scanned the people on the other side of the bar, one by one.

There were a few familiar faces, people that I had gone to school with at one point or another, but none that I wanted to interact with.

This wasn't my usual hang-out. At all.

A couple of minutes had passed, and I had already finished half of my very strong drink, when the spitting image of sex walked in. He seemed to be alone, and he was soon siting down on a seat across the bar, a seat that I hadn't noticed to be open before, with one of his elbows resting on the bar counter while he was scanning the area in a similar manner to that of my own just a few minutes prior.

He looked kind of lonely, stirring the drink that had almost magically appeared in front of him, aimlessly, as if he wasn't really sure of what to do next.

I was both desperately hoping and _not_ hoping that he would see me, but quickly realized that it might not make a difference either way, as he probably wouldn't recognize me.

My heart was beating fast as I tried to look _everywhere_ but at him, but it was fucking impossible.

I couldn't see what he was wearing on the bottom, but his t-shirt had been exchanged for a plaid shirt (or was it flannel? Oh, I didn't really give a fuck, although that was _exactly_ what I wanted to do), his sleeves haphazardly rolled up, revealing a probably-worth-more-money-than-I-make-in-a-year watch along with perfectly tanned arms.

His hair was still a perfect mess and my desire to fist said mess in my hands was even stronger than earlier.

There were two too dressed up girls eyeing him, from a few feet away, whispering something to each other while throwing longing glances in his direction.

He didn't seem to notice, his eyes still wandering across the bar, almost as if he was looking for something. Or maybe some_one. _

And then out eyes met. And I was wet(ter).

He smiled in recognition while indiscreetly eyeing an unknowing Dallas, from a profile point of view as the dumbwit was turned towards me.

He looked as if he was deep in thought, and as if he was trying to evaluate what our situation was, a small smile soon playing on his lips.

Some other girl was now trying to get his attention, as well, and he ignored her, more purposefully this time.

I almost felt bad for her.

Almost.

A minute passed and then he rose his glass towards me, in what I could only interpret as a semi-flirtatious cheer, and I returned the gesture, raising my glass before downing the rest of its content in its entirety.

The sweet alcohol was tickling my throat, and I instantly felt dizzy, but it could also have been due to the fact that _he_ was still staring at me from across the bar.

Dallas seemed oblivious, as he was still turned sideways, still facing me, still talking away, sharing another supposedly funny anecdote from his all but fun job.

I almost laughed out loud at the irony of someone being close to illiterate working in the library.

Or _libary_, as he insisted on calling it.

He was _so_ annoying.

_Too_ annoying.

I maintained the conversation half-heartedly, but he didn't seem to notice, probably because he was talking enough for the two of us.

I had just finished the second drink when Dallas leaned in, in a misguided attempt to kiss me, and I moved, almost instinctively so, as if out of survival mode, and his unappealing lips landed on my cheek. Even _that_ felt weird, forced, the innocent kiss leaving a sloppy residue on my cheek that I wiped off with one if the bar napkins before I continued to talk while pretending as if nothing had happened.

Dallas seemed confused for a second, but that was nothing new.

I avoided looking at him as I was still eye-fucking Adonis from across the bar.

_He_ had a small, almost amused smile on his face.

Maybe it was just the alcohol speaking, but it felt like there was an attraction there, an enormous one, so strong that I could almost feel it vibrate through me, and the fact that he could do that to me without even touching me intrigued me, and made me _really_ want to know what he could do to me while _actually_ doing so.

Was it morally wrong to cockblock one guy while simultaneously eye fucking another? Probably.

But if so, I, for once, had no need to be right.

Damn, it was hot in there.

I excused myself, interrupting Dallas in the middle of a sentence, before I stood up and walked over to the wall music machine that was still vomiting bad music, partially because I really needed to change the song, and partially and particularly because I needed to breath.

And it wasn't just the smoke that was making it hard to do so.

I looked through the music selection for a minute, before I felt rather than saw that someone came up behind me, only catching a quick glimpse of something blond before there was a low voice close to my ear.

Said someone was breathing on me, while perhaps also breathing me in.

Not that I minded.

"Looking for anything in particular?" His voice was honey, and I was buzzing, alright.

I shook me head, because I wasn't, as I was pretty sure his cock wasn't listed as an option.

"I can always give you some recommendations."

I was pretty sure he could give me other things as well. Like mind-blowing orgasms.

He was already giving me eyegasms. And eargasms.

I shook my head again as I had just found something I liked. "I think I've got it."

The first few tones rang out of the speakers as I turned around to face him, and a small smile spread on his face as I started to move along to the music.

I wasn't the greatest dancer, I knew I wasn't, but I liked to _pretend _that I was, especially after I had had a couple of way too strong drinks.

He looked amused.

"I love this song." I was semi-screaming the truth.

He laughed, loudly, almost teasingly so, while shaking his head.

"You _don't_?" That kind of surprised me. It was a popular one.

He just continued to laugh. "It's alright, I guess. A bit overplayed, that's all."

I was singing along to the lyrics, probably butchering them but I didn't really care, and he watched me for a minute before he nodded towards the pool tables. "Want to play?"

Oh, did I _ever_.

Although the game _I_ had in mind wasn't pool.

It _did_ involve a stick, some holes and a few balls, though.

I shrugged. "I'm not very good."

He smirked as he leaned in to speak in my ear. "I bet _you_ are." He was _definitely_ not talking about pool.

"Besides, I can teach you a few tricks."

Aha. I didn't doubt that.

I felt yet another small blush creep up on my cheek just as Dallas approached us, and at just about the same time, one of the two grumpy men that had been with him at the hotel approached us.

I hadn't even realized that he was there, almost as if he had been actively trying to blend into the crowd or something. That would explain the dark clothes that functioned as camouflage in the sparsely lit up place.

Grumpy just gave me a quick overlook, as if he was evaluating me, not so much based on my looks but almost as if he was trying to determine how much damage I could possibly cause.

Weird.

The answer was apparently "not much", though, as a small, uncomfortable looking smile soon formed on his somehow still stern face.

Dallas and the blond shook hands, and I realized that he hadn't even really introduced himself to me.

"Dallas."

He nodded. "This is my...friend. Vince." He pointed towards Grumpy. "And you can call me Mr. Sun." The same secretive smile as he had had back at the hotel was once again gracing his very handsome features.

Dallas looked as if he was thinking about something, a small wrinkle forming between his eyebrows. It looked uncomfortable, as if his face wasn't used to thinking, or something.

"Do I know you?"

Sunshine immediately shook his head. "I doubt it. I'm not from around here. Now, let's play some pool." He sounded almost too eager.

Weird.

Dallas looked hesitant and fairly displeased that our date had been rudely interrupted.

Funny how _my_ feelings were of the complete opposite nature.

We walked over to one of the open tables.

Somehow, Dallas and I got paired up on the same team.

Well, I guess it made sense.

We _were_ kind of on a non-date date, after all.

It was beyond me how he had picked a pool hall as a place for said non-date, though, as he was absolutely horrendous at it. Almost as bad as me.

God was not bad. At all. But no surprise there.

Vince was decent as well, and surprisingly nimble considering his large size.

Despite my non-talent, I was enjoying myself, but perhaps more so due to two-thirds of the company than the game itself.

And what made it even _better_ was the constant and unfailing eye contact between me and the man I was _not_ on a non-date date with, eye contact that made the air thick, and I was pretty sure that if he was anywhere _near_ as good at _actual_ fucking as he was at eye fucking, he _was_ a God.

We lost the first round, by a lot, and he came to stand next to me, close to me, while Dallas started the second one with a miserable attempt at a good shot.

"So, I guess it safe to say that _you_ are pretty good at this?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But then again, there are _very_ few things that I'm _not_ good at."

It could have sounded conceded, but it didn't.

It kind of sounded like the truth.

We played a few more rounds, while half of us, namely Sun and myself, consumed a few more drinks. Dallas had stopped drinking, as he was driving. Something told me he wouldn't mind _me_ getting drunker, though, as he was the one that kept the drinks coming.

I was pretty sure he was hoping that the alcohol would somehow magically make me want him.

There wasn't enough alcohol in the universe for _that_ to happen, though.

And then we lost yet another round.

"So, what do I _win_?" The tall devil was throwing a clearly seductive smile in my direction, and I almost raised my hand while screaming "ME" at the top of my lungs.

But I didn't. Instead, I took yet another sip of the drink that was moving slightly in my shaking hand, as his eyes were still on me, caressing me, running over my curves.

Dallas seemed oblivious to the tension between me and the pool master, although I had no clue of how he could _not_ notice the manner in which the competition (in more ways than one) was eyeing my ass every time I attempted to make a shot.

Vince, too, was pretending to be clueless to pretty much everything, although I had a gut feeling that he was anything but.

It was my turn, and I missed, again, which was more annoying than surprising.

I had lost count of how many times I had already done so. But it wasn't really my fault, it really wasn't, because although I wasn't exactly sure whether pool was considered a sport or not, but my inathleticism was probably to blame.

"Here, let me show you." Blondie sounded eager.

I didn't even have the chance to respond before he was positioned behind me, closely, my thighs pressing into to pool table as his body was pressing into mine, from behind, my ass perfectly aligned with his crotch as he was towering over me, and coincidentally, poking me with a different type of tower that seemed to be increasing in height with each passing second.

He positioned the pool stick in between my fingers, sliding it through them a few times as he was aiming, then shooting and making contact with the white ball, hitting the nearby target spot on, and the pool ball rapidly made its way it into the side pocket.

"See? It's not that hard."

Oh, but he was wrong. It was very, _very_ hard.

I excused myself for the bathroom, not so much because I needed to use it but because I needed to once again breath.

And cool down.

I was about to push the door to the ladies room open, when I felt a firm, iron-grip on my shoulder, someone's large hand almost covering half of my back, and I didn't really have time to react before said hand had pulled me out of the venue and into the outside and backside alleyway through an almost hidden, small side door.

It was darkish. It didn't smell, thankfully, but the space was rather narrow, and it looked fairly abandoned.

"What are we doing out here?" My voice sounded kind if funny again. It was hard to pretend that I wasn't equal parts nervous and excited about being alone with him. In very close proximity, nonetheless.

"I needed to be alone with you for a minute."

"Just a minute?" I was suddenly feeling very flirtatious.

A man like _that_ only came around once in a decade, maybe a century, and I wasn't going to let him pass me by.

He shrugged. "I prefer to judge things by _quality_ rather than _length_."

I was pretty positive that he could deliver in both areas.

We were standing a few feet apart, me leaning up against the brick wall of the all but fancy building, trying to decide whether I should look at him or not but settling on the former as I couldn't tear my eyes away.

He cleared his throat after another minute of intense eye-loving. "So, Ally, you're here on a date?"

I shook my head. Probably a bit too rapidly. "He's just a friend. Kind of. An acquaintance, really."

"Aha." He sounded skeptical.

"He _is_."

"Does _he_ know that?"

"Yes." I was nodding as to emphasize my point.

"Funny, I don't usually try to kiss my _friends_." He was clearly teasing me now.

Oh, so he _had_ seen that.

"I think he might have been confused for a second, that's all."

"I think maybe _you're_ the confused one, because it's pretty obvious that he wants to fuck you. And for more than a second."

Him cursing continued to have an interesting, watering effect on my body.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's a guy."

"So are you..."

"Right. My point exactly."

He was getting closer now, his arms soon caging me in on each side of my shoulders,

"Trusts me when I say that I, too, want to fuck you. _All_ _night_ _long_."

We just stood there for a minute, simply breathing each other, my lungs dancing around in celebration that the air was smoke free, even though the person whose air I was currently sharing was smoking hot.

And then he kissed me, in the same way that he did everything else, not hesitantly but confidently. His tongue was rough against mine, nothing soft and all masculine, and he tasted like whiskey and man and sexual satisfaction and I had been correct earlier, because his mouth _was_ heaven.

"I wanted to fuck you the second I first saw you."

Same. Same Same Same.

I indulged in his mouth for a few minutes before reluctantly moving away.

"Where even are we?" I was pretending to look around while breathing hard.

"In an _alley_. Right where I want to be. Or perhaps fantasize of being."

His lips found mine again, continuing the kiss, almost frantically so, as if he was feasting on something that he hadn't had access to in a while and now couldn't have enough of.

How long did we make out for? I really had no clue.

All I knew was that suddenly, time was moving too fast.

And perhaps, so were we.

Not that I minded.

I broke away, again and still unwillingly so, gasping for air, as I had just realized something.

"I don't even know your first name."

"Does it matter?" He almost sounded challenging.

"No". It didn't.

He smiled. "Good."

My back was now not just pressed up against the brick wall that was as hard as he was, but pressed into it. I was probably going to have tile marks temporarily tattooed on my back before we were finished.

I really hoped we were nowhere close to being finished, though.

The blouse of my receptionists uniform left a lot to the imagination, as it was buttoned to the top, revealing minimal amount of skin and not at all helping my breathing difficulties.

As if he was thinking the same thing, he quickly unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons, soon leaning down and licking my chest, his hand speedingly moving inside of my now semi-revealed bra, soon teasingly playing with my quickly hardening nipples, and my nails instinctively dug into his scalp as my fingers were now intertwined in his hair.

_That_ elicited small groans that I could have sworn were direct quotes from the pornographic movies that had been playing in my head all night.

My nails moved to his neck, and as I ran them against his skin, digging into him ever so slightly, he cursed, loudly, before his hand found its way in underneath my skirt.

He was running his fingers over the sensitive skin of the inside of my thighs, making me almost physically ache for him to touch me elsewhere.

He clearly had similar things in mind, as he growled, loudly. "_Fuck_, Ally, I want to fuck you."

Yes. Yes. YES YES YES. "Then why don't you?"

He smiled into the now resumed kiss.

"We would have to be quick. Wouldn't want to keep your _date_ waiting."

I just nodded, as I couldn't really no longer recall who he was even referring to, my mind completely wrapped up in _him_.

And then his hand was on me, in between my legs, his fingers running over me, rubbing me, and I could feel my wetness seeping through the thin material of my underwear as he hadn't even bothered to remove them.

I reached for his pants, desperately wanting to touch him, eager to solve the mystery in his pants, and eager to explore every single inch of said mystery.

His jeans were surprisingly easy to unbutton, the material of his tight boxers soon greeting my soft hand as I cupped him in it, our body parts clearly not matched up by size, yet fitting together almost perfectly.

I palmed him for a minute before I pulled down his underwear, only slightly so, then immediately grabbing him, letting my fingers run over his length a few times.

I wasn't disappointed. The mystery was a big one.

He was still rubbing me, small circles of perfection, and I was on the verge of cumming undone when he finally pulled down my not entirely dry underwear, letting them fall to the ground, and I obligingly stepped out of them.

"You won't be needing those for the rest of the night, anyways."

And then one of his long fingers entered me, slowly, pumping me, exploring me, making me even wetter with each move while his hot breath was in my ear, the pace of his breathing increasing at the same speed as his deep plunging finger, as he continued to finger fuck me at the same rhythm that I was now stroking him.

I could tell that he was getting close, his groans growing louder and more frequent, mixing with my own ever-increasing moans.

"I want to taste you, but in don't think we have the time for that, so I'm just going to fuck you hard and fast until you cum, all over my cock."

I think my answer was something similar to _wchwjcbscscdcd_.

"You know, I kind of wanted to fuck you on that bar..." His fingers were still hitting me deep.

Aha.

"And on that pool table..." Even deeper.

Aha.

"And against the counter back at the hotel..." I was about to cum.

"I guess this will have to do for now, though."

He pulled out his finger before lifting me up, effortlessly, my skirt now a wrinkled mess around my waist, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his, my arms around his neck as he positioned his rock hard dick between my semi-spread legs.

And then he stalled for a second.

"It's Austin, by the way."

And then he was in me, greeting me with his hard cock rather than his hand, pushing himself all the way into me in one harsh blow and my teeth dug into his neck to prevent myself from screaming out loud.

"Fuck, you're _so_ tight."

My pussy responded by getting even wetter and he groaned. "I don't know how it's possible, but your pussy is even better than I expected. So fucking _wet_."

His cock continued to move, unfailingly so, as his mouth was still latched onto my neck, his speed increasing ever so slightly with each thrust and it wasn't romantic, not at all, nowhere _near_ sweet yet so freaking perfect.

It was _fucking_, just sex, so amazingly good and carefree and raw and precisely and exactly what I needed.

It was as if knowing that he was only there for the night made it even better, and more urgent, almost desperate, as this was literally once in a lifetime, and it also managed to somehow turn me on even further.

My back was moving up against the harsh surface with each thrust, almost painfully so, but the small pain was amazingly offset by the fucking pleasure that his cock was creating inside of me, slowly pushing me closer to cumming.

I screamed into his neck, my ass moving in his hand as he continued to pound me a few more times, roughly, until I came, hard, hugging his dick in an even tighter embrace, immense pleasure surging through me while he was still moving in and out of me in disorganized shoves.

And then he finally shared his cum with me, filling me, his head was slightly tilted back in orgasmic bliss as he was almost screaming out his high.

He stayed inside of me for a minute, both of us breathing heavily in unison, before he pulled out and sat me down on the ground.

"Wow." He was still out of breath.

That pretty much summed it up, though.

I pulled down my skirt, trying to quickly and unsuccessfully unwrinkle it before glancing at his expensive watch.

I realized that we probably hadn't been gone for that long, and not nearly long enough, yet I was more fulfilled than ever before.

Fuck.

Quality over length, indeed.

He pulled up his boxers and zipped up his pants before leaning in to my ear, letting his tongue trail along my now sweaty neck before whispering. _"Lose the moron. You know where my hotel room is."_

And with that, he left me, standing there, still breathing hard, underwear less, still cumming a bit, and it took me a minute before I was able to move, and then I followed suit and walked back into the building through the still cracked open side door.

Dallas was back to sitting down by the bar.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, mumbling something about a long line, as I was still at loss for words, trying to discreetly look around for _him_, only to realize that he had already left, and the place felt empty despite the crowd-size remaining virtually the same.

How long did I need to wait before skipping out on Dallas?

_His_ name kept ringing in my head.

Austin. Austin. Austin. Austin. Austin.

I was missing something. And not just the sensation of him cumming deep inside of me.

"I'm pretty sure that guy is a musician." Dallas sounded confident.

Something clicked.

"What?"

"That guy. The one that beat us at pool. I can't remember his name, but he looks so familiar. I think he's a singer or something."

I nodded. Maybe Dallas wasn't so dumb after all.

Wait, no, he was.

But for this once, he was correct.

Austin _Sun_. That just wasn't right.

I walked over to the jukebox thingy again, for some reason feeling like it was calling for me, as if there were obvious clues there, clues that were barely concealed right in front of me, clues that I somehow managed to consistently overlook.

I scrolled through the music selection until I found the song I had picked just a few hours prior.

And there it was.

Austin.

Not Sun, but Moon.

Austin Moon.

Fuck.

The song I had played earlier was _his_ song.

There was even a small picture of him on the freaking album cover.

How was it even _possible_ that I hadn't recognized him?

Sure, I was clearly a bit older than the majority of his fanbase, as I was not an early-teenaged girl, but still.

I had just hooked up with _Austin_ _Moon_.

Austin Moon, best-selling artist and overall sex symbol.

Austin Moon, musical sensation who had his face plastered across _every_ teen magazine, month after month.

Austin Moon, the guy who had just fucked me senseless in a narrow alleyway outside of a sketchy pool hall.

And the worst part of it all was probably that I couldn't find it in me to feel bad about it.

I walked back to the bar and let Dallas know that I wanted to leave, and he nodded, although his face was clearly colored in disappointment as he called the bartender over for the check.

He insisted on driving me home, and within a couple of minutes, we had exited the venue and were walking rapidly towards his car.

I opened my own car door before he got the chance to do so.

What a night.

Was it morally wrong to come to a place with one guy and leave with the cum of another?

Probably. But if so, I had never wanted to be less right.

"My place or yours?" He sounded hopeful.

I almost laughed. In his face.

"Can you please drop me off at the hotel? There's something I need to do."

I needed explanations. And some more of that dick.

I had lied to Dez. I _was_ going to _come_ tonight, alright, but _not_ at home and _definitely_ not alone.

Dallas nodded and pouted all in one as he started the car, as if he was genuinely surprised that the night was already ending.

In reality, he should be grateful that it had lasted this long.

It wasn't to _his_ credit.

And little did he know that it _was_ going to be a long night.

For me.

...

**_Thanks to you RJ for helping me out with Austin's undercover name and Ana and Katherine for coming up with the name of Austin's bodyguard._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT!**

**This chapter is all sex, I don't even know, hotel/shower/elevator sex are a few of my way too many weaknesses.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as Ally enjoys Austin's d**k.**

The car ride was quick but not nearly as quiet as I would have preferred. Dallas was chatting away, like some sort of mischievous parrot on repeat, or crack, talking about anything and everything while I was somewhat pretending to listen.

It was not that I was trying to be rude, really, it was just that there were other...things that were occupying my mind, recent...memories, memories that wouldn't get out of my head, memories that left my body literally aching for more.

Funny how the worst date ever had somehow involved the best sex ever, albeit the latter did not involve said date.

"I can't believe that we actually played pool with an international pop star." Dallas sounded chipper, as if the events of the now late night were great additions to his very limited supply of good stories to tell.

All I could do was nod, as one of us had done much more than play pool with said pop star.

Pop star.

Right.

He was a pop star, a world-wide sensation, a guy who had girls figuratively and literally worshipping at his feet, and yet he had for some odd reason that I hadn't yet figured out decided to pick me, flirt with me, fuck me, without letting me know who he was.

He was so confusing.

And I felt dumb. Dumb as a rock. A dumb rock. Dumber than Dallas. God.

I sighed in relief, albeit only internally, when we pulled up in front of the hotel, luckily just a few minutes later.

Dallas insisted on once again opening the door for me.

Of course he did.

He held out his hand and helped me out, and then he tried to kiss me, again, inadvertently pushing my back into the now closed car door as I turned my face away, again, his lips making contact with my cheek, again, as I moved and walked away from him. Again.

How he could be so completely clueless was beyond me.

Apparently he wasn't as good at taking a hint as he was at blabbering.

I moved, soon standing a few feet of safety away.

"Thank you, Dallas. It was...fun." It had been lots of fun, actually, just not necessarily with him.

But whatever.

"So...will you be long?" He sounded as if he was hoping I wouldn't be.

I sure hoped so, though.

I shrugged, as I felt that "That's none of your business" might come off a tad too rude.

"I'm not sure." That was the truth.

"I...can wait?"

Hell no. Although that's probably where I was going.

"It's alright, I'll just take a cab back to my place. Thank you, though."

He smiled, perhaps a bit sadly so, and I felt bad for a split second.

Dallas was nice.

Really.

He was.

He would make some girl very happy one day.

I just simply had absolutely no intention of becoming said girl.

I was pretty sure that my intent of earning some good dating karma had had the complete opposite effect, but I didn't care.

Who needed good dates when you could have amazing sex.

I waited for a minute, making sure that Dallas was actually reversing out of the parking lot, before turning around and walking towards the building that I spent most of my time wishing I could find a way to get out of.

I stalled outside the glass door entrance for a second or two, trying to recall the schedule for the week.

It was not like I didn't know where I was going, as I pretty much knew the hotel like the back of my due to a sudden bout of nervousness now slightly shaking hand. As a matter of fact, I used to clean the penthouse, that very same penthouse that sex god was currently occupying, on an almost daily basis, before I moved up from the position of cleaning staff to receptionist.

But I wasn't sure of who was working at the front desk. Dez's shift was over since a few hours back, and he was most likely hanging out (or making out) with Carrie somewhere, or sleeping and snoring loudly on our too beat up living room couch.

Getting upstairs wouldn't necessarily be challenging, as I was in possession of an all-access card, courtesy of the job, but it didn't really know how to explain my need to be at the hotel in the middle of the night when I wasn't working to any of my nosy coworkers. It was a pretty well-known fact that I kind of hated my job and generally spent as little time as possible there.

I took a deep breath, almost as if I was diving into deep water, before I entered, the immediate noise created by the sliding doors ringing like thunderous gunshots in the too quiet lobby, and the receptionist on shift snapped up from behind the familiar desk, almost as if she had literally been shot.

Ah, crap.

It was Emily.

Of course it was.

Just my luck.

Fuck. And sadly not literally.

Don't get me wrong.

Emily was...nice. Maybe a bit too nice. She was basically a living gossip magazine, always ready to share the latest information with everyone and anyone who was willing to listen, and she was quite frankly the last person you wanted to see when you were trying to discretely fuck a pop star sensation late at night at your place of employment.

I was pretty sure she thought we were friends, and I was pretty sure I didn't.

I tried to think of ways to quickly become invisible. I wasn't a very good liar, my skills of deception only good enough to fool dumbasses like Dallas, and Emily was anything but dumb.

Annoying, overbearing, slightly conceded...but not dumb.

The sound of her bubblegum chewing was so loud that I could hear it from where I stood, across the room, and I could already see that the wheels in her head were turning, rapidly so, as she was trying to figure out what I was doing there.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" She sounded cheery and I felt anything but.

Selling girl-scout cookies?

Taking the measurements to replace the curtains?

Looking for a missing...screw?

Yeah, like I said, I was not a great liar.

I could tell that she was trying to sneak a glance at the nearby wall clock without me noticing, as I started to walk towards the elevators.

"Hi Emily. I...I left something here." My voice sounded funny.

Good one.

Crap.

"Aha..." She raised an impeccably groomed eyebrow and sounded as if she didn't believe me, but was yet for some reason expecting me to continue.

"There's something I forgot to...do."

More like someone, but whatever.

She just shook her head, as if questioning whether I really thought she was that stupid.

I didn't, but I wasn't going to elaborate.

I had a feeling that that would get me into further trouble.

And the only trouble I was currently interested in was waiting for me upstairs.

I continued to walk towards the elevators, passing the front desk, my balance slightly off and I was silently but vigorously praying that I wouldn't trip before I got there.

"You're going upstairs?" Her voice was colored with disbelief.

I just nodded. What else could I say?

She shrugged. "Ok." There was a smile on her face now, and I knew that she knew that I was there for some sort of midnight rendezvous, and that she would forever and ever bug me about it.

Whatever.

I was pretty sure it would be well worth it.

Besides, she didn't know who I was meeting. And I had no intention of telling her.

I pressed the button for the elevators, twice, as if that somehow would make it move faster, then tapping the shiny floor with my shoe, slightly nervously, as I waited for the cart to arrive while Emily's gaze dug into my back like a knife.

It took an eternity and a half.

Fuck, were the elevators always this slow?

"You want to hear something?"

I almost literally jumped at the sound of Emily's voice, as it was now coming from right behind me.

I turned around to face her and she looked like she was about to burst.

"Sure."

"There's a celebrity staying here tonight." She squealed. Loudly.

I recovered fairly quickly as I turned around. "Is that so?" I was trying to sound neutral.

She nodded, eagerly, like a pre-schooler that had a secret she had been told not to tell but still had absolutely no intention of keeping to herself. "You didn't hear it from me." She raised her manicured pointer finger and crossed her very red lips with it, needlessly emphasizing the need for me to keep the information quiet.

I just nodded, my heart beating a bit faster just by her mentioning the word celebrity.

"He must have checked in earlier today. He came in, maybe about half an hour ago, and I recognized him immediately, of course I did, and I kind of wanted to walk up to him, but that bodyguard looked intimidating."

Crap, Emily could blabber. Her and Dallas would be a match made in headache heaven.

But right.

Bodyguard.

So Vince and that other grumpy looking guy weren't his friends.

Crap, I was so stupid.

Was I the only one who hadn't immediately figured it out?

Emily was still looking at me, with a semi-amused smile across her overly make-uped face, as if she was trying to see how I would react to her information.

Right.

She didn't know that I already knew who she was referring to.

I just shrugged, still nonchalantly. "So, who is it?"

She leaned in even closer, her strong perfume almost making me nauseous, and whispered loudly and overly dramatically in my ear.

"Austin fucking Moon."

His name alone did things to me, and the words fucking and Austin made me mind go haywire. I needed to see him. Now.

"Who?" Maybe I wasn't as bad of an actress as I thought I was.

Her smile turned into an expression of disbelief. "He's an artist? Like, he has several best selling albums, a sold out world tour, and he's hot as fuck and single. God, if I could get my hand on him, I would..."

I felt the need to interrupt. "Oh. I'm not really that into music." Lies. Lies lies lies.

And I was very into him. I was hoping he would get into me too.

I could hear the elevator moving from floor to floor, its speed accompanied by a small beep at each passing one, the noise functioning as some sort of seemingly never-ending countdown, until it finally, finally, arrived with a loud plink, signaling the end of our uncomfortable chit-chat and the beginning of my almost uncontrollable spaghetti legs, as I was suddenly very, very nervous.

"Ok, well...good luck finding whatever it is that you're looking for."

I nodded in thanks as I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, then leaning back against the mirrored wall as the doors slowly but thankfully slammed shut.

My messy reflection was immediately staring back at me.

I looked drunk.

And kind of like I had had rough sex up against an outside wall.

The mirrors clearly didn't lie.

The elevator was still beeping, continuing the count down, or perhaps now the count up, my heart-rate increasing further in speed with each passing floor.

What was I doing?

I quickly pressed the button for the floor right beneath the penthouse, almost as if in panic, the cart coming to an almost screeching stop, the doors popping open and revealing an empty hallway.

I put my foot out, blocking the doors from closing and thereby hindering the elevator from moving, while my thoughts were flying around like a stack of papers in a hurricane in my too jumbled head.

Was I really going to do this?

And him?

Again?

I was suddenly and oddly worried about his impression of me.

Crap.

Crap, crap, crap.

But, come to think of it, who cared?

I had already fucked him outside of a freaking pool hall, without even knowing his name. Any "good" reputation I could have pretended to have had pretty much disintegrated a bit further with each wall thrust, and disappeared completely by the time he had cum inside of me.

Besides, shit like this probably happened to him on the daily.

Fuck.

No.

Never mind.

I didn't really want to think about that, about the fact that I was one in a crowd, one of many, many nameless and possibly faceless girls that he 'encountered' throughout his world tour.

But that fact was also what made me more determined to see him again.

This meant nothing.

And nothing twice still equalled nothing.

That, and I was insanely curious.

If he was capable of sex like that up against a wall, I could only imagine what he would be capable of doing in other places.

I owed it to myself.

I owed it to my pussy.

Who knew when, or if, it, and I, would get to experience similar levels of satisfaction again.

I moved my foot and let the door close, allowing the elevator to continue on its journey, moving for a few short seconds and then I arrived.

My head was still spinning a bit, although now it was more of a small wind rather than a hurricane, and I leaned up against the grayish wall across from his door for a minute before finding the courage to walk up and knock on it.

It flew open before my fisted hand had made contact with the white fake wood, as if he had been standing behind it waiting for me.

"You came." I nodded, smiling at the excitement that was clearly evident in his voice, along with the fact that he had coincidentally just summarized the last time we met in just two words.

He didn't sound surprised and I realized that he had expected me to come.

Perhaps he knew me better than myself despite not knowing me at all.

He held out his arm, gesturing for me to come in, and I entered, hesitantly and perhaps a bit slowly, as my mind still wasn't as sure of my recent decisions as my body was.

It didn't take more than a second before I felt him coming up behind me, and soon his arms were embracing me, his glorious arms, wrapping around me as he rapidly walked us towards the nearby and closest wall, pressing me into it in a matter of a few seconds and I felt short on air. But in a good way.

He moved my hair and then his lips were on my neck, teasing the skin below my ear, breathing me in as if I was a much needed air freshener in an otherwise polluted world, inadvertently creating goosebumps, everywhere, before he flipped me around and pinned me against the hard wall with his body. He instantly grabbed and raised my arms, locking them above my head by using his large hand, fitting both of my wrists in just one of them, his much taller body almost completely covering mine as he pressed my back even further into the concrete.

His lips were already embarking on the mission of almost eating mine, and any second thoughts I might have had were as far gone as the discarded panties I had left in the alley where we had...done... things, no more than an hour ago.

This kiss was urgent, and hot, and amazing, and I still couldn't really stand straight, but it was no longer due to nervousness, although the spaghetti was approaching boiling status. That was most likely due to the scorching hot company, though.

His mouth left mine for a second, possibly to allow him to catch his breath, and I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"So, Mr. Moon, or do you still prefer me to call you mr. Sun..."

He moved away from me, almost as if on reflex, my body immediately missing the presence of his, while he was slightly shaking his good-looking head. "So you figured it out, huh?" He looked upset. Or maybe disappointed.

I shrugged, mostly because I didn't want to have to tell him that it was actually Dallas of all people who had in fact figured it out for me.

He turned around and walked into the expensive suite, myself slowly trailing behind.

"Do you want a drink, or something?" He was pointing towards the overstocked and all but cheap minibar.

I wanted or something, alright.

I shook my head.

I was already having a hard time walking as it was.

He sat down on the leather couch, pointing for me to sit down next to him, the light in the room dimmed but I could clearly see the expression on his face.

Serious.

"So...now you know who I am." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement, and almost a defeated one.

"Is...is that a problem?" I wasn't completely sure of why it would be, but he made it sound like it was.

It was his turn to shrug. "You tell me." He sounded as if he thought that I might think so.

"Why would that be a problem?"

He sighed but stayed quiet for a minute, a handful of emotions running amok all over his face while he remained quiet.

"Do you ever feel like you just want to get away?" He had a small wrinkle between his perfect eye brows, a grave expression on his face that I hadn't seen before.

Did I ever want to get away?

He had no idea.

More like, when did I not.

I nodded. "All the time."

"Like, from yourself?"

Maybe not as often as I wanted to get away from the boring town, but there were times, many times, that I kind of wanted to be somewhere, someone, else.

I nodded in agreement, and he continued. "Ok. But you can't, right, because everywhere you go, everyone knows who you are, and everyone has an opinion of you, want something from you. It's funny, because I think every boy has that rock star dream. Sex drugs and ricin roll, right? But the drugs grow old and the girls wanting you only because you're famous gets old surprisingly quick. And then all that is left is the music." He sighed.

It hit me that perhaps the most popular boy was, after all, the loneliest of them all.

And then something clicked.

So that's why he had hooked up with me.

Because I was stupid enough not to know who he was.

That made sense, I guess. Why else would he want me?

"I think...I can understand that." Kind of. Being a rock stat still sounded kind of fun.

"I know it's crazy...I just wanted to...I don't know, be normal, be myself, for a few minutes."

"So that's why you...that's why we, you know... " I knew it was probably blushing and he looked amused.

"Why we fucked?" He manage to look somewhat innocent while speaking of things that were anything but, but I could tell that a devilish smirk was waiting in he corner of his mouth.

I nodded, trying to restrain myself from freaking jump him. I had never known that cursing could be so damn attractive. It was probably just when he did it, though.

"Yeah. Because I didn't know who you were, right? That's why you picked me?"

He stopped smiling, immediately, as he shook his head. "No, that's not why. I knew I wanted to fuck you the second I saw you, standing there behind the counter, that freaking uniform begging for me to pull it off, and that was before you had even seen me. You seeming not to recognize me was just a nicely added bonus."

"Oh." I wasn't sure of what else to say as my mouth was suddenly dry and I was very, very thirsty.

A minute passed, both of us still sitting on the couch, nothing but breathing heard in the room before he turned towards me and smiled. Again. It was addictive.

It made me want to lick his dimples. And other things. "Did you really not recognize me?"

I shook my head. I had heard of him, obviously, and I actually even kind of liked his music, but the chances of running into a worldwide celebrity in our small town had, up until this very night, seemed as likely as my parents actually getting along, namely close to non-existent.

And my only previous experience with famous people extended to seeing the local news anchor at the nearby mall. Once. And I had been to freaked out to ask for an autograph.

"I'm sorry." It was kind of embarrassing. I really should have known who he was.

"Don't apologize." He sounded grateful, not upset.

And I realized he was right. "Actually, maybe you should apologize. You let me make a fool of myself, let me sing and dance to one or your songs like I was...washing the windows or something."

He laughed. "You were adorable. And sexy as fuck. And I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't remember the last time I went somewhere without people recognizing me. I enjoyed it. It was...refreshing. I hate when people suck up to me."

Oh, but I wanted to suck him, alright.

His light hair was falling slightly in his face, and he raised his hand to move it out of the way, a quick movement that made me want to pull on it, run my fingers through it, untangle the slight messiness while still making it messier.

I know it made no sense. I made no sense. This night made no sense.

I nodded as he moved closer to me on the comfortable couch.

"It was amazing." His eyes were penetrating mine now, and God, did I want him to penetrate other things.

Another minute passed before he looked away.

"Yes, it was." We both knew we were no longer talking about the night, but about the extraordinary round of wall-fucking that had taken place between us.

"And it was really nice."

He had been naughty, though.

"What was nice?"

"Being myself, or I guess maybe not being myself, for a little bit."

I nodded. I was pretty sure he could fuck me as himself, or as Austin Sun, or as any other name under the stars that he wanted to use, and it would still be fucking fantastic.

"For what it's worth, Mr. Sun was excellent at what...he did."

He smiled, or maybe smirked, but he didn't say anything as his eyes found mine again, and this time he stayed in them.

Our arms were touching now, the suntanned skin of his now only t-shirt wearing arms rubbing up against the sliver of skin beneath my rolled-up blouse sleeves and I was suddenly sweating.

Somehow, it was hotter in the room than in the pool hall, despite the AC undoubtedly working on full speed, much as my heart beat that I was pretty sure he could hear from where he was sitting.

His eyes were amazing, as if hey had many stories to tell, and I found myself wishing that he would stick around for a bit.

No no no.

Crap.

That wasn't the plan.

Mindless sex.

One night.

That was it.

He was leaving in the morning.

In like, a few hours.

For forever.

We didn't have much time to...do things.

And then I realized that he hadn't made a move since I had gotten there.

He had invited me back to his room, sure, but maybe he realized that he had already gotten all that he wanted from me. Perhaps he was no longer interested.

I, on the other hand, kind of wanted to throw myself at him, as I was dying to see if Mr. Moon was as good or perhaps even better at what Mr. Sun did oh so well, but that would be slightly embarrassing and I did have some dignity. Or at least I would like to think I did.

It was probably time for me to leave.

I stood up, my legs still a bit wobbly from the impromptu swim session in his eyes.

"So, I'm...maybe I should...leave, it's getting late and..."

"Maybe you should. Or maybe you could stick around for just a bit longer."

I nodded, as cheering and yodeling seemed slightly inappropriate. Besides, I should probably leave the singing up to him from now on.

He grabbed my hand as I was still nodding, pulling me back onto the couch and soon into his lap, my skirt riding up but I didn't really care as I was soon straddling him on the black couch.

My skirt was magically transforming from knee-length to mini, and I realized I still wasn't wearing any underwear.

His hands were on my things, trailing upwards, and I felt the need to speak in order for me not to give in and kiss him. As if I was going to be able to resist for any lengthier period of time.

"So...what do you want to do?" There was really only one thing that I had in mind. And it wasn't exactly playing chess.

"You."

Check mate. Game over.

"What...do you want to do to me?"

He pulled me closer to him by placing one of his hands behind my neck, pulling me to him, his voice a hoarse whisper in my ear. "I want to revisit that tight pussy of yours. Possibly, probably, more than once."

Funny how I was now less drunk, yet more horny.

And the current weather advisory of my head might be wind free, but there was an overall flood warning.

His nose was back on my neck, as he was once again breathing me in, and I became acutely aware that I smelled like smoke. Reeked, even. Damn pool hall.

And then his lips returned to mine, kissing me, softly, slowly, deeply.

"Fuck, I can't stop thinking of how amazing it felt to be inside of you."

We kissed again, still slowly, exploringly, his hands running under my skirt and over my ass before I broke away.

"What's wrong?"

"I...smell like smoke."

"Yes, you do."

He looked like nothing would deter him from continuing our current activity, but as he could probably see my uncomfortable concern, he moved me off of him and smiled as he rose, pulling me to my feet, soon walking me backwards towards the other side of the room.

"Let's take a shower."

He undressed me on our way there, urgently, pulling on the non-stretchy material of my stinky clothes, and for a second I thought he might rip the buttons off of my once again neck-gracing blouse, but luckily he didn't, as I needed to wear it again for my too early morning shift.

My skirt landed somewhere along the path, my bra soon unhooked and haphazardly thrown somewhere around the spacious room, and then I was naked in front of him.

I unbuttoned his pants, then rapidly pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving him in his boxers, soon pulling down the tight material from his muscular legs and the black fabric landed on the floor.

And then he was naked in front of me, and I stalled for a second.

It was fucking ridiculous.

He was fucking ridiculous.

There I was, starch naked with a guy that the men at the local gym could only dream of coming close to resembling.

He looked like a freaking model and I looked like a freaking...frog.

My eyes made their way down his body as other things were clearly up.

His well-defined collarbone was somehow calling my name, I wanted both that bone and his boner in my thirsty mouth,

His arms were bulgy, the veins as well-defined as his abundant muscles, and his stomach was...

Fuck. That pretty much summarized everything.

He was ripped.

I'm pretty sure I could throw something at him (perhaps myself, but wait, I was already doing that) and it would bounce back right at me like a God damn boomerang.

He turned on the shower, pulling me into it as the water was running down his face, and he was clearly an animal lover as he attacked me with his mouth, licking my neck, letting the water stream trickle down my now pulled down hair while small rivers were running down his all but small chest. I instinctively leaned in to lick them off, his muscles contracting underneath my tongue and I wanted to lick him all over.

His body was pressed into mine, his grip on my hip tightening as he leaned down, soon sucking on my nipple while letting his now soap-laden hand run over my back, tracing my spine, leaving tingles along it that spread out through my whole body.

He continued his body excursion, somehow managing to touch me everywhere but there, purposefully ignoring the one place that was undoubtedly dirtier than all other places and by now wetter than the fucking shower itself.

He rinsed off the soap, then letting his tongue take the place of his hand, licking my skin in greedy mouthfuls and I desperately wanted him to take me in the shower, I needed him to take me in the shower, I was counting on it.

Apparently I wasn't as good of a mathematician as I thought, though, as he suddenly turned off the water and reached for the nearby towel.

He wrapped me up in it, then wrapping another one around his fit waist before pushing me backwards out of the bathroom (that was probably bigger than my apartment) and in to the bedroom.

He pushed me down on the bed, roughly yet somehow surprisingly tenderly, unwrapping the towel from around my body as he started to dry me off, letting the luxurious towel run over my body as a blanket of sexual want, and therefore creating the complete opposite effect of its intent as I was currently anything but dry.

The material was soft, and he was still hard, very hard, his whole body on full display where he was standing by the edge of the large bed, just observing me for a minute where I was laying, on my back, his gaze mimicking the now discarded towel as the small light from the living room area was seeping in through the cracked open door.

A few curses left his mouth, before he joined me, covered me, with his own, naked body this time around, first nibbling on my ear, his dick pressing into my thigh while his mouth set out to massage my collarbone. He sloppily outlined it with his saturated tongue, painting it wet before covering it with small bites that would probably leave marks, but it wasn't as if my boring work uniform wouldn't cover it up anyways.

And in an odd way I wanted him to mark me, leave me with something to remember him by in the morning.

He was hovering over me, pressing into me but resting some of his weight on the devine arms that were now bulging on each side of my shoulders.

"Just relax and let me show you what I can really do."

I nodded as I couldn't speak, and he kissed me again before he started off underneath my ear.

At first it was a kiss, then a quick nibble that made my skin both ache and tingle, soon followed by yet another kiss, his mouth moving along my body as if he was completing a dot-to-dot activity, my skin was the paper and the paintbrush was his tongue. He was a bit sloppy, and he perhaps did not completely stay within the lines, as he let his tounge explore my skin, slowly, thoroughly, licking me, everywhere, lapping up the last few water drops that lingered on my skin, creating floods while he was drinking up small rivers, making his way down my damp body in an agonizingly slow yet amazingly tantalizing pace.

He reached my hips, his body now positioned between me legs, leaning down to lick them, and my whole body jerked.

"Lay still." He sounded authoritative. And horny.

I complied and he repeated, and I was pretty sure that I couldn't stay still even if my freaking life depended on it.

"Lay still."

"Why?" My voice was a moan as his tongue was already back on me.

"Because I'm going to lick every inch of your pussy, and I don't want to miss out on a single spot."

And with that, he let his tounge run over me, over my wetness, humming as soon as his lips made contact with my folds, soon running his wet lips all over me, drinking me, massaging my aching pussy with his amazing mouth, thoroughly, alternating between slow and fast strokes, his tongue managing to be both soft and rough against me, and if what was coming out of my mouth was coherent words I couldn't remember them.

He continued, his tongue on me, in me, all around me, teasing my clit with the tip of his tongue, before he added his fingers, pushing into me, pumping me, until he made me cum, all over his face, my body jerking as arrhythmically as my earlier dance moves as I was screaming out my high into the high-ceiling room while tugging on his now definite sex hair in harsh handfuls, my nails digging into his scalp, but he really didn't seem to mind, as he was growling loudly between me legs while still eating me out.

He made sure I was finished, his tongue still on me while the last waves died out and I pushed hi off of me.

"My turn."

He smirked and stood up, and I followed suit, standing next to before pushing him down on the bed and he just nodded, as if saying go for it.

His broad back was resting against the numerous and over-sized pillows, as I lowered my still due-to-orgasm semi-shaking body on top of him, my tongue immediately on him.

I mimicked his script, starting underneath his ear, nibbling, biting, kissing, licking, making my way down to his mouth-watering collarbone. I kissed it, softly, then nibbling on it, and I felt his pulse increase while I straddled his his thick thigh, rubbing myself up against him as my mouth continued to feast on his skin.

It was delicious.

My lips slid down his chest, my tounge soon running through the maze that were his abs, finding its way through it, down to the end destination, the goal, the exit, although I ironically wanted what was located there to enter somewhere.

I slowed down, outlining his body with my fingers, practicing my hand-writing, as the perfectionist I was, focusing on one particular letter, the V, outlining it at minuscule precision as coloring outside of the lines wasn't my thing.

And then I grabbed him, stroking him a few times, and I could feel him instantly grow even harder in my hand.

I moved further down, positing myself between his legs, then just breathing on his dick for a second as he was visibly squirming in front of me.

"Ally, I want...fuck...I need..."

I fulfilled his unspoken wish by letting my tongue run over the head of his dick, swirling it around it as the taste of his precum immediately filled my mouth, a string of male, loud noises that could probably be heard down in the freaking lobby filling the room, and all I could think of was him filling me.

His hands were intertwined in my still damp hair, not pulling on it but simply holding me in place, as I allowed him to slowly slide into my mouth, all the way, until his cock made contact with the back of my throat, then sliding him out and back in, over and over, repeatedly,increasing my speed as I felt his whole body respond from my treatment and, if possible, I was getting even wetter.

He pulled me off of him right when I thought he was about to cum in my mouth, his cock twitching as he pulled me off of him.

"Fuck, I need to be in you."

I climbed on top of him, determinedly, as if I was rock climbing, and fittingly so as he was undoubtedly rock hard, his personal Everest soon located between my legs and I was planning on climbing high, alright.

I lowered myself on top of him, letting one glorious inch at a time slide into me, until he was fully sheeted inside of me and I stalled for a second, relishing in the feeling of having him underneath me, panting, making me feel as if I was in control or at least somewhat so.

His large hands were covering almost all of my hips, holding my tightly in place as I started to move on top of him, each movement creating moans and groans that quickly filled the room, noises that were increasing in volume in pace with my fucking-rhythm, one of my hands holding onto the bed rail while I was scratching his half-sweaty chest with the other, gradually speeding up until I was riding him fast and hard, his amazing dick plunging into me, and he was undoubtedly a talented diver, as I could feel myself tightening around him almost immediately.

He pulled me down on top of him, my hard nipples moving over his hard chest as his hands moved from my hips to my ass, his arms soon setting the rhythm of our glorious fucking as he was bouncing me up and down on his dick,McMaster and faster, until I came, biting his collarbone, his hands holding my body in place on top of him while my pussy squeezed him tight in drenched embraces.

He moved me off of him, pulling out and I immediately felt incomplete as he grabbed me, flipping me around, on my side, him behind me and soon licking my shoulder blades, my spine, slowly, lovingly, almost romantically, making his way down to my lower back and almost making me beg for his dick before he stood up and pulled me by the legs towards the edge of the bed in one rough pull, the sheet sliding along my body.

My legs were soon hanging off of the bed, my ass up in the air, him standing on the floor between my spread wide knees, his muscular thighs rubbing up against the inside of mine and he didn't say anything before he pushed himself back in, my wetness making a sloppy sound around him, and he pulled out, in, out, in, hitting me deeper than before and so fucking hard, so amazingly, his hand once again in my hair, tugging harshly this time around, his dick working hard on massaging my insides, expertingly so, his growls loud and interspersed with curses and the occasional chanting of my name, his hard, long dick hitting me deep and spot on and I kind of wanted the night to never end.

As my third orgasm hit me, like a fucking earth quake, my body shaking and trembling, he turned into a volcano, erupting, thoroughly filling my insides with his hot seed while his loud growl was almost equally ear deafening.

He pulled out and laid down next to me, still breathing hard, and we laid there for a minute, on our backs.

And then he kissed me again.

"I'm pretty sure I want to fuck you, over and over, until my balls are completely empty."

I responded with an approving noise and he kick-started round two, soon once again fucking me hard into the morning.

I really didn't mind.

Sleep was overrated and he was clearly not.

...

I woke up in the morning, with a bad headache and a feeling of loneliness as the comfortable bed was empty next to me.

He was gone.

Not that I had expected anything else.

But I instantly missed his body heat that I was pretty sure had been engulfing me for the few hours that we had actually slept.

I sighed.

I don't know why I was disappointed. I had known all along what this was, but I couldn't help but feel like a goodbye would have been nice.

I was sober.

Hang-over.

And surprisingly regret free.

I sat up, glancing over at the nearby alarm clock. What time was it?

Shit.

Too early yet too late.

I needed to get going.

I had agreed to cover the early shift at the hotel as I hadn't expected a date with Dallas to last very long.

I got up, walking towards my clothes that were folded neatly on the nearby chair when I heard something from the bathroom.

I almost literally jumped as the door flew open, and God entered with a towel nonchalantly wrapped around his waist, a smirk on his face as his eyes landed on my naked body.

"Good morning. I had them washed for you." He nodded towards the clothes.

I nodded. Clearly, I was still in speechless mode.

A minute passed, as I was searching for words.

"I've...got to go. I have to work." I started to get dressed, quickly, him observing me from a few feet away before he started to get dressed as well.

I finished in less than a minute, then turning towards him.

"Well...bye." I didn't know what else to say.

It was awkward, to say the least.

He didn't answer and I turned to walk towards the door, rapidly exiting the penthouse and pressing the button for the elevator, the silver doors shooting open almost immediately, and I entered before a strong arm prevented the doors from slamming shut.

He entered, as well, pushing me into the wall as the doors closed behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a proper good bye."

I didn't really get the chance to react before he had turned me around, lifted up my skirt, and pushed his long finger into me, soon massaging, pumping, as I was biting my lip to keep from screaming.

Good thing I knew for a fact that no one ever checked the security cameras.

"There's not enough time for this." I sounded as if I had sprinted up the 30+ floors to the penthouse.

He just laughed while pulling down his pants, positioning himself behind me and pushing his hard dick back inside in one quick shove, then immediately pulling out and slamming back in. Again. Again. Again.

I could see him behind me in the mirror reflection, his face serious and lost in pleasure, his eyes half-way closed but his mouth open, his breath coming out in small puffs and accompanied with small groans of pleasure as he was moving into me, his pace increasing ever so slightly with each repetition.

"I have to go." I was already late.

He smirked as he reached for and pressed the button for the bottom floor, the cart starting to move, fast, the same way as he was moving inside of me, soon fucking me hard in the moving elevator, the beeping sound of the passing floors a constant reminder that the door could shoot open at any second.

His hand soon came around my body, rubbing my in rhythm to his fucking, my breath leaving small clouds on the impeccably clean mirror as he continued to pound me from behind.

"We're almost there." I was talking about our arrival at the lobby, although the same could be said for me as well.

And then he made me cum, maybe twenty seconds before the doors were about to shut open on the bottom floor, and he joined me, screaming out his own orgasm into my ear while filling me, roughly, thoroughly, a few hard thrusts as his hands were digging into my hips, holding me in place while he painted my insides with his cum.

He pulled out, pulling up his pants as I was pulling down my skirt, my cheeks a bit flushed as my body was still trembling, but my hair thankfully still in presentable condition.

We arrived at the lobby, mere seconds later, and I walked out of the elevator without turning around, almost making it all the way to my desk before I realized that he wasn't behind me.

He had gone back up to his room.

Emily was still there.

"Found what you were looking for last night?" I knew she was going to bug me. Relentlessly. Whatever.

I nodded, slightly absent-mindingly, as I had probably found more than I had been looking for.

If she only knew.

A few minutes passed, and I had almost fallen asleep on top of the counter when Emily elbowed my rib.

"That's him, that's him, the celebrity I was talking about, Austin Moon. Isn't he dreamy?"

More like a dream cum true.

He was walking towards us, smile on his face and his bag slung over his shoulder, with Vince and the other guy close behind him.

"Checking out?" Emily sounded flirtatious.

He ignored her, with a polite smile, looking straight at me.

"So...I'll be traveling through here again in a month or so."

I could hear Emily's jaw drop open.

I nodded. "I'll be here." It no longer sounded as sad as it could have.

He surprised me and leaned in over the desk, letting his nose run against my neck, up to my ear, his hot breath tickling me as he handed me a small note, leaving a small kiss on my cheek before he turned around and started walking towards the exit.

I was too dumbfounded and turned on to move. Or think.

He stopped halfway through the lobby, turning around with a movie star smile on his face.

"Bye, Ally." And with that, he turned around and exited through the sliding doors.

It took a minute before I moved, Emily still a frozen statue by my side, and I looked at the small piece of paper that I was holding in my slightly shaking hand.

There was a date written on it. The date he would travel through. The date he would return.

There was a small arrow at the bottom of the page, and I flipped the note around.

"Next time, I'm going to fuck you on the lobby counter."

And I smiled as I tucked the note into my bra.

...


End file.
